The inventive concepts generally relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a scan flip-flops and to scan test circuits including scan flip-flops.
As semiconductor chips become increasing integrated, significant time and resources must be expended in testing the semiconductor chips. Design for testability (DFT) technology is being widely adopted to assure semiconductor chip quality standards and enhance test efficiency. Scan testing is an important aspect of DFT technology.